God's Recognise The 209
by Ififall
Summary: E4's The Aliens/UFC Fanfiction. After Finishing McGregor for the Second Time at UFC 200, Nate Diaz wants to be Bigger than McGregor ever was. Nate's not here to lose, he's here to Take over...
A/N: Strong Language. Adult Scenes.

* * *

A/N: Using McGregor Quotes.

* * *

A/N: Using Scenes from the E4 TV Series " **The Aliens** "

* * *

McGregor VS Diaz was Officially Back on. And Nate Diaz was more prepared than he'd ever been.

* * *

"And your Winner, By Submission... **Nate Diaz!"**

Again McGregor had talked trash. Saying that Nate was a "Has been"

Calling Nate a "Cholo"

Saying that Nate made excuses, saying that Nate was going to be Schooled in Three Rounds this time.

* * *

But as ever Nate came back at **UFC 200** with a Vengeance. In Fairness to McGregor, he lasted one round Longer. But that only prolonged the Diaz Beating. Nate enjoyed it more the second time around. He knew that McGregor would be Bitching for a Re-match., But right now Nate just wanted to Explore his options.

He was finally happy with the money that he was making at the UFC, but there was always an Opportunity to make more. Nate signed with Under-Armour Venum and Hayabusa. He was in talks with Faber about a Clothing line. Every Five minutes, his Agent was texting him about Sponsors that wanted to pay him to wear their clothes.

* * *

Nate was on his Lap-top messing around on MMA Sites with Gil, when Gil came up with a Suggestion.

"You could sign up to MMA Junkie or something, do a Q and A. Make a Deal with them"

"And Get half the Dollars? Nah, I'd do my own Website and shit" Nate said with a Shrug. As Gil moved on to another subject, Nate's mind was racing. He did want to set up a Site. But a Site that had a **Certain Audience.**

* * *

"So yeah, I mean... I want the People who click to Pay...does that make me sound like a Dick?" Nate asked Rory MacDonald one day.

"No...so you're just thinking about MMA Fights and MMA Chat?" Rory asked.

"Well...what else is there?" Nate asked.

* * *

" _Nate Nate Nate_. Anything can happen online. And there are ways you can Milk people Dry. You've just gotta be more...Adventurous" Rory said with a Grin.

Nate stared at Rory with a Puzzled Expression, and unzipped his Blue Jacket.

Rory began nodding at him, and Nate didn't get it.

"What?" Nate asked.

* * *

"Nate...this maybe this will come as a shock to you...but..."

"But what?" Nate asked.

"But you know...you're famous, and your Really Attractive...and there are Certain people out there...that might...no they would...Pay Huge amount of money...to see...bits and pieces of you" Rory said.

* * *

"Certain people? You mean Creeps like you? **No** Fuck No" Nate spluttered.

"Nate I didn't mean me. But some people have a Thing for MMA Bodies, you wouldn't even have to take part, you'd just need willing Guys with Great Bodies. They do the work, and you get most of the money" Rory said.

"You're a Fucked up Weirdo Rory, you know that?" Nate asked.

* * *

But a week went by and Nate found himself Checking out Rory's Twitter. Stuff like this had been done before, but never on an **MMA Forum**. As long as Nate Protected himself and covered himself at all times, then where was the harm. On the Weekend he Texted Rory.

 _"I shouldn't have said you were fucked up"_

 _"So...you want the Site set up then?"_ Rory Texted back.

* * *

That's how the site "MMA Freaks" was born. There were about Ten Guys in all. All of them were Amateur Fighters that needed the money. They weren't fighting in the **UFC or Bellator**. So they had nothing to lose. Nate had the Webcam idea, and Rory had ideas of what the Fighters would do it front of it.

Nate was Admant that it was nothing Sleazy, and the Guys would always start off with their Clothes on. The Clients and Fighters would only see each other through the Camera. Each Session was Ten Minutes. The Prices Got Higher if the Clients wanted to add Another Ten Minutes on.

* * *

The First Month it was very Clear that most of the Fighters were Expecting **Female Clients**. But Nate and Rory knew that most of their Client list would be Guys.

"There's this one Guy that Bugs the Fuck out of me. He always looks at me like he wants to eat me" Anthony Complained one day.

"Just think of his cash" Nate said.

* * *

"Why is it always Guys anyway?" James Vick asked.

Nate Shrugged in tiredness. "Do you get paid or don't you?"

The Room went silent.

* * *

"You get paid, in full, and on time don't you? I don't care if Kermit the Frog is on the other end of that Camera. I don't give a Shit if **Dana White** is watching you with his Hand in his pants. No-one is Touching you. You all go under Fake names. You ain't Dumb enough to be telling these Dude's where you live and shit. So does anyone have real Complaints?" Nate asked.

He got more Silence, and Frustrated looks.

"Great Guys. Have Fun, I've got some Training to do" Nate said.

* * *

He left the "Studio" and when back to his Jiu-Jitsu class with his Friend Jake Shields. Even when they were Training together, Nate's mind was on his Online Business. Was he really an Ass-hole for **Ignoring** the Guy's Complaints? Still, if those Guy's had issues, there were always Fifty more up and coming MMA Fighters that could take their places.

After Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, Nate went home, and Texted Rory. Rory told him that the Guys were Straight and that they'd get used to the **male Attention**. That made Nate feel calmer, Rory had a Way of doing that. Later on in the evening, Nate went back to the Studio to get the New Advertising Photos.

* * *

He went to the Desk to get the Pictures. He had a Quick look through them, just to see that the guys weren't pushing their luck. He was about to walk out. When he changed his mind and walked around the work Sofa. Nate could tell it had been cleaned. The Material was lighter, and smelled Fresh. He sat on it, thinking about all the weird stuff that had gone on, on here. He patted the sofa and then and looked at the Cameras.

"Nah..." Nate said. He was about to get off the Sofa when he heard a Noise.

" **Hello?"** Someone said.

* * *

"What the...Hi?" Nate asked.

"I'm over here, on your **Right"** The Guy said.

Reluctantly Nate clicked on the laptop and Maximised the Screen. He switched the mode on the "Single Camera" So that only One Guy was looking at him.

* * *

"Hi" The stranger said. "You're New"

"How do you know?" Nate asked.

"Cause I'm a **Regular**. I dunno if that's a Good or Bad Thing. But...I'd remember a Face like yours" He said.

* * *

"You're Quite Young" Nate said.

If this was the type of Guy that the Guys were complaining about, then Nate's Employees needed to be slapped. This Guy appeared to be in his Twenties. He had dark hair and Growing Stubble. Nate was curious about the nervous way he looked at the Camera. If this Guy was a Regular, then why was he so Fidgety?

"Yeah, I'm probably younger than some of the others" He said. What's your name?"

* * *

Nate's Brain scrambled for a Quick Fake Name.

"Leighton ... **Two Zero Nine** " Nate said Quickly.

"Nice. So Leighton Two Zero Nine. You look like you work out" The Stranger said.

* * *

An Old line, but Nate came back with an Older Response. "Not Really...it's you know...Genetics" Nate said with a Smile. Within Seconds, Nate told him that he Trained. It turned out that this Guy didn't watch MMA. He **didn't** recognise Nate. He was just paying for the Muscle.

"Have you seen Bellator?" Nate asked.

"What's that? Some kind of Strictly come Dancing Show?" The stranger asked.

* * *

"No Dude, Bellator is **MMA.** That's how Guy's get their Muscles. Nate said pointing at his own arm and making a fake Stern Expression at him.

"Sounds Dangerous"

"That's **why** I Train my ass off" Nate said.

* * *

"Leighton...Is your arse as Hot as your face? Because if it is...I'm paying Extra" The stranger said.

Nate rubbed his Fore-head and Grinned.,

"Woah Leighton did you see that?" The stranger said, pointing to the Darkness around him.

* * *

"Nah, what?" Nate asked.

"For a Second, your Smile just Lit up my Room"

Nate nodded. This Guy was Hot and smooth. It made Nate wonder how many sites he'd been too. Nate got up and locked the door. He didn't want anyone especially Rory walking in, seeing this. He got back on the sofa and leaned forward.

* * *

"So **Sir**. What would you like me to do for you Tonight?" Nate said.

"Oh yeah... that's why I'm here. Leighton...could you turn around and take your Trousers off...and then Your Boxers please?" Leighton asked.

As much as the Request Shocked him, Nate told himself that he'd try **anything** once.

* * *

"Sure" Nate said getting up and Turning Around.

"Yeah just lean over the sofa" The Client said,.

"With my ass out...like **that**?" Nate said, as he leaned on the sofa with his back to the Client.

* * *

"Yep...yeah" The stranger said.

As Nate began to take his Trousers off, he could hear the Client doing the same thing.

Nate told himself that he'd only be able to see his Employees point of view if did this himself. And One session wouldn't hurt anyone. As long as **no-one** found out...


End file.
